<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A glimmer of dawn by Samtree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240136">A glimmer of dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtree/pseuds/Samtree'>Samtree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, FebuWhump2021, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Whump, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Loopy Geralt, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samtree/pseuds/Samtree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>FebuWhump2021, day16: broken bones</p><p>Geralt sustains an injury and is high on pain killers. He wakes up loopy and disoriented. Luckily, Jaskier is there to comfort and ground him (and run fingers through his hair).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A glimmer of dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Our soft boys should share some soft touches and words and hugs, especially when one of them is hurt.</p><p>Warnings: mentions of broken bones and extreme pain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke up right before dawn.</p><p>A low groan came from the bed and Jaskier snapped out of his light doze. He sat up in Triss’s lumpy armchair, searching for signs of Geralt waking up.</p><p>The Witcher seemed to be fighting for consciousness, his breaths coming in deep and quick, as if a drowned man who just reached air. He had stirred quite a few times during the night but each time he got quickly pulled under again. Thankfully this time Geralt opened his eyes and sunlight gold blinked at Jaskier, even though still disoriented and vacant.</p><p>“Jask?” Geralt croaked.</p><p>“Oh, thank fuck.” relief washed over Jaskier, the heaviness in his chest lifted by an inch. He leaned forward in the chair to reach for Geralt’s hand under the blankets and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping the touch is just as reassuring to Geralt.</p><p>For over ten hours he had sat vigil by this bed, watching the rise and fall of Geralt's chest and listening to his pained whimpers.</p><p>He was already in a bad way when Yennefer and Triss brought him back to their safehouse with both his legs broken. The screams vibrated from within his lungs as Jaskier helped carry him to their bed before Yennefer immediately put him out with a tap of her fingers. Even unconscious his agony could not be fully alleviated, so Triss had to dose him with even more pain-relieving potions.</p><p>Those screams would surely haunt Jaskier’s nightmares in the next few months, maybe years.</p><p>“Are you in pain, dear? Should I give you more pain killer?”</p><p>Confusion didn’t completely subside in the amber eyes, but Geralt was becoming more relaxed. His affection was brimming when he looked hazily at Jaskier. He checked Jaskier over, studying his face before meeting his gaze. Feeling self-conscious, Jaskier knew for sure that his eyes were red-rimmed from the worry.</p><p>In the end, Geralt simply shook his head in answer, the softness in his expression shifting into something intimate.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes bored into the amber, his heart now a giant tender bruise. He desperately held Geralt’s hand closer and placed kisses on each knuckle, the pressure a soothing balm for his nerves. He exhaled the tension that had been building all night, not minding fresh tears dropping freely down his cheek.</p><p>“You are upset, Jaskier. Don’t be, <em>please.</em>” Geralt was still not fully lucid. The drugs must be doing their jobs properly, putting him in a painless haze, yet it seemed to cloud his mind. Panic soon seeped into his voice, “I’ve hurt you again, didn’t I? I promised you – I promised to never hurt you like that again. I’m sorry –”</p><p>At his words, Geralt frantically struggled to get up and move closer, before Jaskier kept him down with a hand on his chest.</p><p>“No. No, of course not. Oh, my wolf, you have done nothing wrong. I’m just worried for you.” Jaskier’s heart clenched at the confused mumbling. Even after all these years, Geralt’s insecurities still crept up and attacked, right at his weakest.</p><p>Jaskier kept murmuring sweet nothings to him, while holding him down with gentle touches. His fingers moved to smooth the tension between Geralt’s tightly-knitted brows, desperate to wipe away the doubt. He kept placing gentle kisses on his forehead too, and finally, the Witcher seemed to settle down again.</p><p>“I promise, you have done nothing wrong,” Jaskier whispered one last time. “I’m really glad you are okay though. You were…in a bad way.”</p><p>Jaskier winced at the memory of Geralt’s writhing body and agonized cries. The crack of bones when Yennefer set them right almost sent Jaskier emptying the content of his stomach.</p><p>As many injuries as the Witcher had endured, this one hit too close to home.</p><p>“I’m fine, Jask. My legs don’t even hurt now. I feel great.” The golden eyes were full of sincerity.</p><p>“Honey, that’s because you are on all sorts of good drugs now.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“They are good.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled. “I bet they are, but they might wear off soon.”</p><p>Geralt’s larger hand untangled from Jaskier’s and rose to wipe away the tear trails on his face. His palm was so warm on Jaskier’s cheek and his fingers so careful.</p><p>“I hate it when you cry.”</p><p>“I’ll stop now.” Jaskier sniffled</p><p>“Your eyes are so beautiful, Jask. They are like the ocean, on a sunny day…” Geralt’s eyes became unfocused again, his words trailing off from time to time. “You shouldn’t cry. And your hair too. It’s brown, like…mud, and so pretty…and soft…”</p><p>Geralt’s loopy mind was all over the place now. Those ridiculous compliments had no right to make Jaskier’s heart swell so much, but his fate had been sealed long ago when he fell hopelessly in love with this man.</p><p>“Go back to sleep. You aren’t thinking straight.”</p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, my heart.” He pressed a brief kiss to Geralt’s palm, waiting for him to closed his already drooping eyes. But Geralt still strained them open to fix on Jaskier, as if to remember his face in every detail. He tugged Jaskier closer.</p><p>“Come to bed. I want you, Jask.”</p><p>“That’ll have to wait quite a while, my dear.” Jaskier feigned to tease.</p><p>“No, I just – I don’t want to fall asleep without you.” Geralt pleaded with a murmur, looking too pitiful.</p><p>What would the whole continent think if they knew the mighty White Wolf was <em>begging</em> to be cuddled like a sad puppy?</p><p>Jaskier had no intention of resisting, so he started to tug off his own clothes and climbed into their bed. The wide grin that broke out on Geralt’s face was so heartening that Jaskier could not help but share the cheerfulness.</p><p>The mountain of blankets was cozy and inviting when he sank down, exhaustion suddenly washing over him. Carefully avoiding Geralt’s splinted legs, he curled up next to his witcher and burrowed even deeper.</p><p>Resting his head at the crook of Geralt’s shoulder, Jaskier let the familiar, solid warmth calm his beating heart. He could feel Geralt turning his head and inhale the scent of his hair and pressing a kiss.</p><p>“Hmm.” The satisfied purr rumbled in Geralt’s chest.</p><p>“Will you rest now?”</p><p>Jaskier carded his fingers through the long, white hair with a steady cadence, their breathing rise and fall in tandem. For a moment he thought Geralt had drifted off.</p><p>“Do you know how much I love you, Jaskier?”</p><p>The question was barely a whisper. A lump formed in Jaskier’s throat, but he wouldn’t cry again.<em> Geralt hates to see him cry.</em> Not stopping the motion, he answered under his breath.</p><p>“I just might.”</p><p>Under the curtain, a glimmer of early daylight peeked into their room. Geralt was lulled into a peaceful slumber by the gentle, repeating touches of his bard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was fun. Remember whumptober? That was so long ago and now we have another month dedicated to whump stuff!</p><p>Comments and kudos are always appreciated!<br/><a href="https://samstree.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>